


【琛南】梵高的向日葵

by muyingggg



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyingggg/pseuds/muyingggg
Summary: 我终于会用AO3了，这下应该不会被挂叭
Kudos: 4





	【琛南】梵高的向日葵

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于会用AO3了，这下应该不会被挂叭

冰凉的双手携着消毒水味的寒气陡然贴上他的脖颈，带起一阵阵颤栗。周震南不由回头嗔怪某个罪魁祸首。  
“很冰啊！”  
回应他的是浓烈的充满着薄荷糖味的一个吻。薄荷的清甜掩盖下是攻城略地的爱意，舌尖舔过贝齿，勾过上颚，纠缠着，触电般的酥麻从舌尖毫不客气地一路传到舌根，疯狂抢夺着对方的仅有氧气，淫靡的水光从姚琛微微翘起的薄唇划过，平添几分性感。  
“我刚做完一个大手术。”  
周震南此时正大口地喘着气，唇瓣被研磨得红艳欲滴，水光光的露水在娇嫩的玫瑰花瓣上流连不走，旖旎艳红的花汁染上眼角，回头看来的狭长的微微勾起的眼尾似是娇嗔似是邀请，姚琛的下ti胀得发疼，眼眸深沉，委屈巴巴地蹭着周震南的脖子窝，说道。  
“很危险的一个手术。”  
危险到肾上腺素暴增，急需安慰！⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄  
引来对方的嗔怒，“我还在画画啊。”画布上是半张还未完成的向日葵花田。嫩黄的花瓣在风中恣意摇曳。  
“那南南教哥哥画画好不好啊！”姚琛轻轻把娇娇儿手里的画笔放在架子上。  
周震南不爱拘束，在家向来喜爱穿宽宽松松薄薄透透的衣服，衣摆大得似裙子，这也给了某个大灰狼可乘之机。纤长的手指像一条蛇直接灵活地溜进衣摆中，吐露着冰凉的信子一寸寸舔舐着白如初雪般娇嫩细腻的皮肤。  
“是不是这样呢。”姚琛以指为笔慢条斯理地在白皙画布上勾勒出饱满的向日葵的轮廓，轻笑地看着指下的肌肤颤巍巍地战栗，一寸寸染上初春的粉嫩红晕。  
周震南坐在高高的木质画椅上，轻垂的柔软黑色发丝下是红得滴血的幼圆耳垂，艳红的双唇被贝齿咬得更加软糯得似草莓味的甜甜果冻，凉凉的指腹在温热的肌肤上肆意作画，白嫩圆润的脚趾因为席卷而来的快感而微微蜷缩着，几乎要坐不稳了。偏生某个坏心的男人故意圈着他稳稳坐在凳子上，还不安分地含着他烫得火热的耳垂低哑地问着。  
“宝宝怎么不说话呢？哥哥画的对不对呀？”  
周震南简直羞得要埋到地底了，他必须咬紧嘴唇，只怕一松懈就是破碎连不成调的软糯呻吟。鼻腔里溢出一声声甜腻香艳的媚色。  
“你…你…讨厌…”  
太坏了！  
明明知道自己难受得不行，还这么折磨他！  
周震南突然转过身，恶狠狠地拽住姚琛的衣领拉向自己，像是终于耐不住亮出粉嫩嫩的小爪牙的故作凶狠的小猫咪露出乳牙不待反应直接咬上来，明明凶猛得要命，在铲屎官的眼里却只是恃宠而骄的小傲娇罢了。向来温柔冷静的男人不禁被这可爱举止逗得喉咙闷笑，送到嘴边的肉哪有不吃的道理，反客为主吻得某只小猫咪连连咪咪求饶。室内的温度渐渐被情欲染得火热。  
姜黄色的颜料被打翻了，在白色的画布上渲染出一片明艳。小小猫咪被主人轻易地抱着平躺在绒白的地毯上。这间画室因为某个怕冷又不爱穿鞋的小朋友而铺满了柔软的地毯。  
丝质的衬衣紧紧贴在不断起伏的胸膛上，隐隐约约透出被揉捏得糜红的如玉肌肤，娇艳的樱果不堪白皙纤长的手指玩/弄颤/抖着，红艳的唇瓣里吐露出的重重喘/息与呻/吟掀起一室春色。  
手指宽宏大量地放过被折/辱的雪地红梅，从胸膛轻轻划过紧致的腹部，满意地看着身下的小孩被激得微微弹起身体。手指渐渐到达隐/秘的森林入口，像只伺机而动的猎豹，找准时机一下握住，灵活地套/弄着。  
快感像汹涌的浪潮把周震南这只小鱼猛地拍向岸边，一下下刺激得弹起身来。  
某个坏心眼的渔夫瞧准时机撒下渔网一网打尽。纤长的手指钻进觊觎已久的布满情/潮/爱/涌的温热花xue里，轻柔却又迅猛地抚平一层层的花瓣褶皱，待周震南适应便不再怜惜地凶狠抽/插起来。  
“接着就要上色了，对不对？”  
回应姚琛的只有不间断的喘息和周震南自认为的凶狠的娇嗔怒目。  
“向日葵要用黄色是吗？”某个大坏蛋还一本正经地好学地求教着。明知周震南此时一句完整的话都说不出来，还故作认真地仔细考虑着，“是用姜黄色还是鹅黄色呢？”  
鹅黄色的颜料涂抹在手臂上的树枝桠杈上，那是开遍春天山野的艳色。  
“还需要一点白色。”  
姚琛将被情/欲蒸得通红的小孩抱在怀里，胯/下的利剑直捣艳红的娇嫩，白皙的肉肉的长腿紧紧夹在身旁，舔舐着滚动的喉头，甜腻腻的奶糖味呻吟一声声地从水光粼粼中溢出。  
碾成汁的淫/靡：白浪与翻倒在地的明黄色颜料混合出浅亮的色彩。  
紧扣的十指内壁是明艳的群花绽放。

“都怪你！我的画全毁了！”娇娇儿舒坦之后就翻脸，修剪干净圆润的脚趾轻轻踢着姚琛的下/身。  
引得某只还未餍足的饿狼再次翻身压住，“那我这幅画你喜不喜欢啊？”


End file.
